Amor é o maior feitiço
by cris.vcgs
Summary: Yugi estava exausto então decidiu marcar umas férias ao Egipto, mas em vez de relaxar ele vê-se preso a um doido que diz ser Faraó!


Autor: cris

Yu-Gi-Oh e o Beijo do Highlander de Karen Marie Moning, o livro que serviu de base a esta história, não são meus.

Por favor deixem review

_Um cão que pretende morder não mostra os dentes_

_Ta-meri__*1_

_1481 A.C_

"O nesu*2 é perigoso, Mahado"

"Do que estás a falar mãe" perguntou o sacerdote.

Mahado olhou pela janela observando as plantas exóticas ondularem sobre o sol escaldante. A sua mãe estava a ler as sortes e fosse ele tolo o suficiente para se virar e olha-la nos olhos, ela interpretá-lo-ia como um encorajamento e ele seria arrastado para mais outra conversa sobre alguma espantosa previsão. O juízo de sua mãe, que nunca fora perfeito, toldava-se de dia para dia, consumido por estranhos devaneios.

"Os meus paus de teixo avisaram-me que o Faraó*2 representa um grave perigo para ti"

"O neb*2?"

Surpreendido, Mahado olhou de relance sobre o ombro. Encolhida atrás da mesa, a sua mãe endireitou-se, orgulhosa por lhe ter chamado a atenção. Já estava. Pensou com um suspiro interno. Não era a primeira vez e certamente não seria a última que se deixava enlear na conversa dela tão bem como se as suas longas vestes houvessem sido apanhadas entre silvas. Agora ia necessitar de subtileza para se libertar já, antes que as coisas degenerassem numa discussão tão antiga como Rá.

Besseta Alexander perdera tanto na vida ue se agarrava ferozmente ao que lhe restava- Mahado. Ele reprimiu o desejo de escancarar a porta e fugir para a serenidade dos seus aposentos., ciente de que ela não deixaria de o encurralar à primeira oportunidade. Assim ele disse gentilmente:

"O Faraó Atem não representa qualquer perigo para mim. Ele é um grande nesu e eu sinto-me honrado por ter sido escolhido como um dos seus sacerdotes e conselheiro"

Besseta abanou a cabeça, o seu lábio inferior a tremer enquanto uma gota de saliva deslizava por entre a comissura dos lábios.

"Tu tens uma visão limitada criança. Tu não vês o que eu vejo. É medonho Mahado!"

Ele deu-lhe o seu sorriso mais tranquilizador, aquele que, apesar da sua tenra idade, sempre conseguia aplacar os corações dos sofredores.

"Por favor para de tentar prever a minha vida com esses paus e runas...tu estás a começar a ficar paranóica"

"Que tipo de mãe seria se não me preocupasse com o teu futuro?" gritou Besseta.

Mahado atravessou a sala e afastando-lhe uma madeixa da cara beijou-lhe a face enrrugada, depois correu a mão sobre os paus desfazendo a misteriosa disposição.

"Já chega. Este jogo que tanto amas, não é nada mais que isso. Um jogo"

Besseta adoptou uma posição defensiva e começou a recolher os paus enquanto olhava furiosamente o seu único filho.

"Estes paus são muito mais que gravetos. Eu peço-te que lhes dês o devido respeito. Ele deve ser detido!"

A curiosidade levou a melhor sobre a sua resolução de pôr um ponto final naquela conversa. Ele não podia esperar parar os desvaneios da mãe se não soubesse quais estes eram, certo?

"Supostamente o que irá o Faraó fazer que é assim tão mau?"

"Ele tomará uma dama, e ela será uma ameaça para ti...eu acho que ela tentará matar-te"

Mahado olhou-a estupefacto, a sua boca aberta como uma perca do Nilo encalhada na margem. Acabou, a sua mãe estava certamente a perder a ligação com a realidade.

"Porque quereria a esposa do neb matar-me?"

"Eu não posso ver o porquê. Talvez ela vai-se apaixonar por ti e daí virão malfeitorias.

"Agora estás mesmo a imaginar coisas. Apaixonar-se por mim em vez do Faraó?"

Besseta olhou-o rapidamente antes de desviar os olhos.

"Tu és um moço bem parecido Mahado" ela disse com uma convicção maternal.

Mahado riu-se, ele era de facto bonito mas não se comparava com o encantador Faraó que era feito para a guerra, a conquista e para seduzir homens e mulheres.

"Guarda os teus paus. Eu não quero ouvir nada destes disparates"

Besseta manteve os seus olhos no tecto enquanto alisava o cabelo áspero.

"Olha para mim mãe. Tu tens que prometer!"

Um silêncio pesado seguio-se e como Mahado se recusava a desviar o seu olhar firma dela ou a retirar a exigência ela deu de ombros e acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu não irei magoar o nesu. Agora fora daqui" Ela disse bruscamente." Eu tenho coisas a fazer"

Satisfeito com a resposta da sua mãe e acreditando que ela não iria perturbar o Faraó com tais disparates Mahado partiu para o palácio com a certeza absoluta que por hora do jantar ela já se teria esquecido de tudi isto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nos dias seguintes Besseta tentou tentou, em vão fazer o seu filho ver o perigo mortal em que se encontrava. Ele admoestou-a gentilmente, repreendeu-a menos gentilmente e mostrou-lhe aquelas rugas de preocupação na testa que ela tanto odiava ver.

Rugas que claramente diziam. A minha mãe está a ficar maluca.

O desespero invadiu-lhe os velhos ossos e ela apercebeu-se que estava nas suas mãos fazer algo para salvar o filho. Ela não iria perder a sua única criança. Ele era tudo para ela. E ela recusava-se a acreditar que tinha recebido a abilidade de prever o futuro para se sentar e ficar a ver.

Quando um pouco depois da sua tenebrosa visão u grupo de beduínos chegou à cidade ela soube que tinha encontrado a solução perfeita.

Levou algum tempo a negociar com as pessoas certas, se bem que certas não seria a palavra que ela escolheria empregar para descrever o tipo de pessoas com que ela forapbrigada a negociar.

Ela podia ver o futuro, mas isso não era nada em comparação com algumas das práticas dos selvagens beduínos que vendiam encantamentos e receitas de mau olhado lado a lado com mercadoria mais comum. Mas o pior foi que ela teve que roubar o livro de feitiços de Mahado de forma a pagar pelos seus serviços. Quando ele descobri-se ia ficar doido de raiva.

Mas vivo!

Apesar de Besseta ter passado muitas noites em claro devido à sua decisão ela sabia que os paus nunca tinham estado errados. Se ela não fizesse nada o Faraó iria tomar uma esposa e essa mulher iria matar o seu filho. Nesse aspecto os paus tinham sido muito claros. Se os paus tivessem-lhe dito mais - talvez como a mulher o iria fazer ou quando e porquê - então talvez não se sentisse tão ansiosa. Como poderia ela sobreviver sem Mahado? Quem a ajudaria na sua velhice? Sozinha, a grande e voraz escuridão iria engoli-la num piscar de olhos. Ela não tinha outra opção senão livrar-se do Faraó Atem.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Uma semana mais tarde Besseta encontrou-se com os beduínos e o chefe deles - um homem com cabelo e olhos negros chamado Rushka - num belo oásis perto da capital.

O neb Atem jazia inconsciente a seus pés.

Ela olhou-o com cautela. O Faraó era um homem alto entre a sua gente, com uma exótica pele dourada que cobria uma pequena montanha de músculos que definiam o perfeito e masculino corpo do governante. Uma juba tricolor, que mesmo agora continuava a surpreender pela sua exuberância, erguia-se para os céus vagamente lembrando o contorno de uma coroa. Mas talvez o traço mais especial fossem os seus olhos de um profundo carmim, agora escondidos por trás de espessas pestanas, que tinham a fama de levar o mais forte dos homens ao chão. Tudo isto se combinava para formar o homem mais belo que já se vira naquelas terras. E isso apenas contribuía para suportar a crença de que o nesu era de facto um deus, pois certamente só um deus poderia ter aquela aparência, ser tão perfeito.

Besseta estremeceu e afastou-se um pouco com medo. Os beduínos riram.

"A lus podia cair-lhe em cima e mesmo assim ele não acordaria" disse Rushka com um brilho malévolo nos olhos.

"Tens a certeza?" insistiu Besseta.

"Este não é um sono comum"

"Tu não o matas-te pois não?" perguntou preocupada "Eu prometi a Mahado que não o iria magoar"

Rushka ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Tu tens um código de honra interessante mulher!" gozou "Não, isto não o irá matar. Ele apenas irá dormir para sempre. É um feitiço muito antigo feito com todos os cuidados"

Quando Rushka se virou,dabdo instruções aos seus homens para pôr o Faraó na carroça, Besseta soltou um suspiro de alívio. Isto tinha sido perigoso - esgueirar-se para dentro do palácio, drogar o vinho do Faraó e atraí-lo até ao oásis - mas tudo tinha ido de acordo com o plano. Ele tinha caído junto das águas límpidas do lago e os beduínos tinham começado o ritual. Eles tinham pintado estranhos símbolos no peito do monarca e salpicado-o com ervas enquanto entoavam cânticos.

Apesar de os beduímos a fazerem sentir desonfortável e ansiosa por voltar para a segurança da sua própria casa, ela forçara-se a ver para se certificar que os beduínos matreiros cumpriam a sua parte do acordo. Assim que as últimas palavras do feitiço tinham sido pronunciadas , o próprio ar mudou, ela sentiu um súbito cansaso, e fora acometida por arrepios provocados pelo frio pouco natural que rodeara o oásis e ela podia jurar que vira uma luz branca encolver o inconsciente neb antes de esta ser rapidamente reabsorvida pelos símbolos no seu peito.A magia dos beduínos era verdadeiramente forte.

"Mesmo para sempre?" tentou confirmar Besseta " Ele nunca irá acordar certo?"

"Eu já te disse mulher!" Replicou Rushka impacientemente "O homem irá dormir para sempre, intocado pelo tempo, a não ser que sangue humano e luz do sol se misturem sobre o seu peito"

"Sangue e luz do sol podem acordá-lo? Mas isso não pode acontecer, nunca!" exclamou Besseta começando a entrar em pânico.

"Isso não irá acontecer. Tu tens a minha palavra. Não onde nós o planeamos esconder. A luz do dia nunca o irá tocar nas grutas perto do Nilo. Ninguém o irá encontrar lá. Nós somos os únicos que conhecemos aquele sítio"

"Tu tens que o esconder o mais fundo possível! Encerrem-no lá dentro. Ele não pode ser encontrado!"

"Eu já lhe disse que tem a minha palavra" retorquiu Rushka rispidamente.

Quando os beduínos desapareceram nas areias Besseta caiu de joelhos e murmurou uma prece de agradecimento a todos os deuses conhecidos e desconhecidos. Qualquer sentimento de culpa completamente esquecido, substituído por alívio. Ela confortou-se com o pensamento de que não tinha magoado o Faraó.

He permanecia, assim como tinha prometido a Mahado, intocado.

Em essência.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

*1

Os antigos egípcios usavam vários nomes para se referirem à sua terra. Os mais comuns eram:

**Kemet**, "a terra negra", que se referia especificamente ao território nas margens do Nilo onde a terra era negra.

**Decheret, **" a terra vermelha", refere-se ao deserto com as suas areias em fogo, onde os egípcios se penetravam apenas para enterrar os mortos e para explorar as gemas.

Outros nomes usados eram:

**Taui,** "as duas terras" referindo-se ao Alto e baixo Egipto

**Ta-Meri **" terra amada"

**Ta-netjeru **"a terra dos deuses"

Na Bíblia o Egipto era conhecido como **Mizraim.**

Hoje em dia alguns egípcios chamam ao deu país **Misr.**

A palavra "Egipto" deriva do grego Aigyptos (pronuncia-se Aiguptos), que se crê derivar por sua vez do egípcio Hetkaptah " a mansão de Ptah"

*2

Hoje em dia os antigos governantes do Egipto são chamados de "Faraó", no entanto esta palavra não era muito usada na época. Os egípcios referiam-se ao Faraó como nesu (rei) ou neb (senhor). O termo per-aá (grande casa) era inicialmente usado para se referir ao grande palácio. A partir da XVIII dinastia começou-se também a aplicar ao governante, esta alteração deveu-se principalmente à influência de povos estrangeiros. A data usada nesta história, 1481 A.C, enquadra, na verdade, o reinado de Hatshepsut, a mulher-Faraó, que foi a 5º governante da XVIII dinastia no Novo Império.


End file.
